


Something

by CassetteCastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassetteCastiel/pseuds/CassetteCastiel
Summary: Dean sways his hips along with the crackly music coming from the record player, letting the notes sooth him and send warmth down his spine.Something in the way she movesAttracts me like no other loverSomething in the way she woos me
Kudos: 2





	Something

**Author's Note:**

> playlist for this little fluffy thing :)  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4LMX2dZ3HJB7HhfC14BfDT?si=B_mr-016TJObFVwLjt2OHQ

Dean sways his hips along with the crackly music coming from the record player, letting the notes sooth him and send warmth down his spine.

_ Something in the way she moves _

_ Attracts me like no other lover _

_ Something in the way she woos me _

He runs his soapy hands over the plates in the sink, taking his time washing them, enjoying being home and being able to do normal people things. 

_ I don’t wanna leave her now, _

_ You know I believe in how. _

It feels good to be here, doing almost nothing, he thinks he could get used to this whole quarantine thing. He thinks of Jack and Sam, how they’ve been doing pretty well so far, keeping themselves entertained with lore and movies and board games. 

_ Somewhere in her smile she knows _

_ That I don’t need no other lover. _

_ Something in her style that shows me _

He thinks of Cas, then. How he’s been close to climbing the damn walls with boredom, he huffs a small laugh to himself. Before he realizes it, his mind has drifted off thinking about things he could do for Cas to keep him entertained. He never really thought he’d have to, Cas being an angel and all- he sat silent for millenia, watching Earth. Maybe he’s just way more human that Dean gives him credit for. That thought scares him so he pushes it down. He wonders if he could make a break for Home Depot and pick up some gardening supplies for Cas, or maybe some wood and tools and they could build something together. 

He’s about halfway finished when he feels eyes on him, he assumes it’s Sam, coming out from his room for water or something so he keeps to himself, quietly humming the chorus of the Beatles song. 

  
_ You’re asking me will my love grow? _

_ I don’t know, I don’t know _

_ You stick around now it may show _

_ I don’t know, I don’t know _

“This is a very lovely song, Dean” Cas says from the doorway. Dean shoots him a sideways glance and nods his head. 

“One of the best. Sam makes fun of me for it so I only listen when I’m alone” he laughs a little to himself, funny how he can get so self conscious about a song.

“I enjoy it.” Cas walks slowly to Dean, wordlessly picking up a dish towel on the way, and standing on Dean’s left side to dry the dishes after Dean rinses the soap off. 

It’s then that Dean realises Cas isn’t wearing his trenchcoat. He’s actually wearing a t-shirt. And sweatpants. Like a human person. 

“You’re practically naked, buddy.” Dean jokes

Cas laughs back, gummy smile splitting his face. 

“I know. Jack insisted that I ‘relax, and stay a while’ I think he learned that from Sam.” he used air quotes and rolled his eyes.

“It’s nice. You’re a lot less scary when you look like a real boy.” 

Cas nuges his shoulder into Dean’s, shutting him up. 

The song ends and a new one begins, letting them fall into a comfortable silence as they listen together. 

_ Oh! Darling, please believe me _

_ I’ll never do you no harm _

_ Believe me when I tell you _

_ I’ll never do you no harm _

Dean looks up at Cas, watching his brows draw together as he meticulously dries the plates and silverware. Dean lets the bravery in his chest take over as he takes the rag and plate in Castiel’s hand and places them on the counter. 

Cas looks up at him, confusion written in his eyes. 

“Just- just follow my movements. Okay?”

Cas nods in agreement, trusting Dean.

Dean leads him to the open space of the kitschen, pulls him in close, wraps his arms low around Cas’ waist, and without even hesitating, Cas loops his arms around Dean’s neck. They begin to sway together slowly, not really staying in time with the beat of the song, just going at their own pace. 

_ Oh! Darling, if you leave me _

_ I'll never make it alone _

_ Believe me when I beg you, ooh _

_ Don't ever leave me alone _

_ When you told me _

_ You didn't need me anymore _

_ Well you know I nearly broke down and cried _

_ When you told me _

_ You didn't need me anymore _

_ Well you know I nearly broke down and died _

They sway together until the end of the song, until it fades into the next. Admittedly Dean’s favorite. 

_ Don’t let me down, don’t let me down _

_ Don’t let me down, don’t let me down _

_ Nobody ever loved me like she does _

_ Oh, she does, yes, she does _

_ And if somebody loved me like she do me _

_ Oh, she do me, yes, she does _

_ Don't let me down, don't let me down _

_ Don't let me down, don't let me down _

_ I'm in love for the first time _

_ Don't you know it's gonna last _

_ It's a love that lasts forever _

_ It's a love that had no past (Seeking past) _

Dean takes one of Cas’ hands and leads him into a small spin, pulling him in even closer when they’re facing each other again- burying his face in Castiel’s neck, breathing him in. He feels the nervous tension building in his gut as he considers his next move. He finally gives in and decides to let himself have this. So he kisses his best friend’s neck, slowly at first, and when he feels Castiel relax into it, the tension leaving his shoulders, he continues, trails soft kisses up his neck and stops at the base of his jaw, lifting his head to line their lips together. He looks up to meet castiel’s eyes, waiting for something, anything to tell him to stop, that this is a bad idea, that he should drop his arms and run for the deepest, darkest corner of the bunker. But he gets nothing. All he sees in Castiel’s eyes is hope. So he leans in and kisses him. 

His lips are warm and dry, they easily part for him and Castiel becomes loose and pliant in his arms. They pull apart and rest their foreheads together, breathing each other in for what feels like eternity. 

“I love you.” Dean’s heart is beating so loud in his ears that he barely hears himself say it. He feels castiel still for a second before he softens again and whisper back 

“I know.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
